


Chronology Burned

by rujisarul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Human, Infection, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujisarul/pseuds/rujisarul
Summary: The worlds gone to hell, and it didn't feel like it took that long. As everything he holds close to him falls away constantly, Pardo wonders how he's still stuck on Earth, and not been killed by the riots before the downfall, turned into one of the horrible creatures the cataclysmic infection turns people into, or killed by the rest of dangerously changing world. What's left is finding the only other person he's made the mistake of growing close to. And maybe the alien, who calls himself Abner, who appeared just in time to observe Earth once again can help him figure out what caused the world to become what it is now.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Intro Letter

"Hello to you,

I'm writing this letter as a bit of a chronology to my escapades on this world after having been away for so long. **_~~lots of crossed out sentences fill up a couple lines of the paper, from changing what to say~~_** Well, before I get too far ahead of myself I realize that if you are to find this, and be capable of comprehending it, you may be confused as to what I mean from this first statement. I'll save you the long form and leave you with this: I'm but a humble being from a different realm, come to yours to make observations. I was quite busy engaging in my notes and building my reports back home when I was informed once again it was time to take part and observe the goings on of Earth. While I was just getting into the thick of my study, of course, but I couldn't help but accept the invitation. I usually reserve myself for the grander and more elusive opportunities, personally, like ones on Earth. I made many breakthrough discoveries on the human race the last time I was there, many which haven't been challenged since- but I digress. From what I feel now, compared to the many times I've come and gone before, that the time remaining for studying Earth has been cut drastically short. I write this a sort of open letter to see things from my perspective, as an outsider and a scholar, and give you an insight to how your world is faring since it's apparent apocalypse, if for some reason you were so blissfully unaware.

Quite a bit has changed since I was last here, I must say. For one, much of the population is gone, with over three quarters of the indigenous species having been wiped clean. The dominant humans remain, of course, but their numbers have dwindled to an estimated 20% of their previously recorded figure, maybe less, as this was just a first pass calculation. That statistic alone is quite baffling, considering the last time I was on Earth was less than half a century ago, a rough year estimate of the mid 1970s give or take a decade. Along with the drastic change in its inhabitants, Earth's climate is far from its previous patterns. Unlike what many of were of your kind were worried of happening, your whole world's climate seems to have become extremes of what they were known for. For instance, along the equator is more than uninhabitable for any of the original species to the region, while temperate areas are expressing exaggerated versions of their seasons. Whilst these observations are most curious, and by far nowhere near the full breadth of the preliminary observations I’ve conducted... I must admit it is not my forefront interest.

It is the plight of man, you see, that truly piques my interest. Once I stepped foot again on Earth, I made my rounds making said preliminary observations, mandatory for my own needs, of the different environmental conditions, population and resource statistics, and surface geological changes since our last recorded entries, then found my way straight to the first moderately sized colony of living humans I could find. Following my first observations left me peckishly curious, how such a renown race and world could have come to the state they were now in? And even then, how long ago were the events that brought Earth to where it is? Was it man made, as we were predicting? No signs have led to any outside interference thus far, but the abnormal conditions being seen are astoundingly acute. The scale of change seems outside the limits of what is capable of humans, despite their rapid evolution of technology and society. But again, maybe our predictions were off, but to this degree? Highly doubtful, and as such it makes for a compelling mystery to be unraveled. Would the remaining humans still have any knowledge of their downfall? Was it recent enough that despite my assumption they are now fighting for their lives, they'd be able to inform me of what I may suggest to be the first true 'Fall of Man'?

I met my first human contacts on the northwest side of the North American continent, what I shall presume is the former state of Washington. It's clear that former country borders have been torn down by this point, as observed in my travel to this beacon of society, so my presumption was actually the most informed piece of information I currently had. My first encounter with them was whilst they were returning from scavenging for resources. A company of 6 humans, 2 females and another 4 males. They were accompanied by a dog, a mixed breed of Husky and German Shepard. Upon seeing me, their leader, and younger woman who later introduced herself as Sha, called upon me to freeze, and questioned me extensively. After obliging every inquiry she gave, their group was given an indicator to stand down. I had explained I was well versed in medical practices and had a keen sense of my surroundings, and would be well equipped to help in many scenarios, traits Sha seeming desired and welcomed. But even after returning back to their base, not all was safe. After being herded inside, gunfire ensued on the out. After a short encounter, one of the males who fought outside ran back in, exclaiming that Sha and the dog were gone. All but one of the members left inside ran to their feet and made chase after the recent threat.

All that remained was another male I had overheard being called Pardo. Sir Pardo explained to me that he and Sha had planned a scheme for attempting to dispose of the rest of the group, and that the both of them were to make their way to a neighboring city that was supposedly untouched and fortifiable. I found the plot captivating; a leader would turn on their own with only a hope of uncertain safety and one specific persons company. Perhaps Sha had other plans in store, perhaps one leaving Pardo out of the mix, or it’s entirely possible she has a shared feeling for the boy... alas, it was not something I gleaned in the short time I spoke with her. Nonetheless, it remains to be seen, and the show has just begun. I stayed with Pardo in silence for 2 days, awaiting the potential return of Sha, or any of the remaining members of the party, but they never returned. I've tried engaging in conversation with Pardo numerous times to hopefully learn some of the secrets of the downfall of his society, or even his former faction he had planned on betraying, but to no avail. Primarily during said time he stayed in his bed, stared at the door to the room he was in or at the ceiling, all with a sense of mourning about him that was intense yet held back. Eventually he moved himself to the roof of the building we were in, where I followed. I feel a new swelling emotion coming from him, something of anger, but a renewed desire to survive. He hadn't eaten in days, and lost everyone he knew, yet made a conscious decision to move on. If that isn't true human spirit, may my many years or research be up-heaved promptly.

And as Pardo moves on, planning to strive and to survive, so must I. Good luck to thee, whomever you may be, that stumbles upon this letter free!

Signed,  
Abner"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small intro to Pardo and Abner, where our story begins.

* * *

A sonorous chuckle came from the being by the exit doorway. Pardo was startled by hearing anything behind him, having been lost deep in his head once again. Turning back he gazed upon the last thing he could call a companion, probably only by presence alone. From within the shadows was a gangling human shape. It was dressed like there was a nice formal event they were going to attend soon, crisp black slacks, a long white, pressed dress shirt with its sleeves tidily rolled up past the elbow. The shirt held up a black tie, and was accompanied by a pair of white gloves, all too clean to be true. But what cemented into Pardo's mind as the most defining feature of Abner, the sophisticated and reserved, overtly clean, and humanoid otherworldly being that suddenly appeared in this already broken reality Pardo has lived in for the last 6 years: the lack of a face, all but the emotive whites of what some would call eyes. As some sort of terrible cherry on top, it had all black skin, seemingly darker than that ultra black material they invented a few years back, and certainly darker than the already black pants it wore. Accompanied by an uncanny oil slick texture, Abner defined himself like some sort of well dressed abyss that walks on two feet. At a makeshift table Pardo had once made for forming maps and writing, the being slouched, signing the bottom of his own piece of paper.

“Did you just laugh?” Pardo asked.

The being rose, gently placing the pen down while folding the parchment into thirds, and in a slow and deliberate manner turned to Pardo.

“Ahem- Ah, forgive me, I couldn't help myself. I was looking about this bench and was examining the works of writing your comrades were engaging in. One of them was addressed to Sha in prose, quite a lost art no?”

“Wait, you were looking through all those?” Pardo turned around, a light scowl on his face. 

The being sensed the shift in attitude and sauntered cautiously forward. “Oh my apologies, I'm actually quite fond of it! Inspired in fact; I just finished a letter myself, and I made an addition of a small rhyme at the end, giving your mention even, just for the fun!” It said, with a chipper swing of the arm holding the paper. The being stopped next to the man, looking down to his finished message, before looking back to Pardo. “I apologize for being so intrusive, but, it was your writing after all?”

The being stopped next to Pardo, and the pair both looked over the edge of the building. The streets below reminded Pardo of the unsettling emptiness during the first night nearly 4 years ago when a storm finally knocked the power out. Dark clouds blended with the night below, leaving a dark haze of orange along the horizon where the sun seeped into the weathered veil. Pardo pulled back from the edge and looked off to where the sun would be.

“Yeah, it was.” Pardo sighed. “It doesn't matter anymore anyways.”

“How might that be? Literature is a defining aspect of sophisticated life, no? And prose being-” Trailing off, the being realized there was more to what he meant, and let it lie where it was. After standing for a brief moment, Abner shifted into a thinking walk along the rooftop. “I see what you're capable of, my dear friend. I can feel it, even! No matter the obstacle, whatever you're up against will eventually succumb to you and your abilities.”

"If I haven't heard that one before," Pardo replied quietly, staring down at the railing. Pardo looked up, as Abner turned, one hand behind his back, the other holding the letter and stared eyeless toward him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Abner turned back to examine their letter, fondly looking it over. A small streak of orange broke from the clouds in the distance, shining down on the duo like a spotlight. Raising his hand in front of his face, Pardo squinted at the first bit of sunlight he'd had in months. Abner looked past his parchment towards the rays of light, seemingly admiring the sight. Soon after the light faded, once again held back by a thick layer of clouds. Pardo dropped his hand, looking away from Abner towards the fading glow on the horizon, readjusting his sight to the darkness. The dark brought with it a disturbing silence that caught the pair.

The air thickened, as occasional drops started to fall. A drop landed somewhere on Pardo’s face, bringing him back to the rooftop again. His body felt a pulse of numbness once again coming from his head, and the desire to lay back down and focus only on the empty pain in his stomach came back. But he knew it wasn’t going to bring anyone else back, either. The pit in his chest twisted again, and he dropped his head against the wall sighing. He closed his eyes again, searching for “I guess I'll be going then.” Pushing off his knee, Pardo stood, leaning out over the city below for what he felt like would be a final time. Abner turned his head towards him again.

“Now that, is what I like to see. I wish you the best of luck in your ventures, sir Pardo.” Stepping away from the ledge, Abner turned towards Pardo and gave a deep, lanky bow.

“Maybe I'll see you around, Abner? I mean, I might need some help after all...” Pardo trailed on, obviously nudging for the company of the bowing presence. Standing up from the bow, Abner stepped towards the edge again, admiring the letter once more.

“Perhaps eventually, my good fellow. Perhaps... I'll take you up on your offer. But I have some other matters to attend to first. Don't stand idly for me!”

"Hm." Pardo replied, motioning towards the door. Abner glanced over at Pardo, holding up at head height the letter he had been ogling over. He then motioned it forward, holding it by the end on the tip of his glove.

Sincerely Sir Pardo, may you have the best of luck."

Pardo stopped to look back, and give a small wave of acknowledgment. But as he turned towards Abner, a glow appeared around the letter, where it then slowly became alight by a flame as colourfuly orange as the brief sunset they just experienced. It burned down all the way to his glove before he let go, as the remaining ash drifted away with the light breeze. Dusting his hands together, he looked back over the land, taking off his floating white gloves, clean from any soot, and put them into his back pocket. Pardo stared wide-eyed, trying to even comprehend how this thing spontaneously combust a piece of paper despite the fact he looked like he was about to take it to bed. Shaking himself awake, he left Abner to continue staring over the place he once called home. Where he once lived comfortably, and lived his quiet life, he now wandered in fear. And now he was all alone. Taking one last look out the doorway, he sighed, before taking the first step downstairs.

* * *


End file.
